Amor en los tiempos de quidditch!
by micaa-potter
Summary: Rose Weasley es una gran jugadora de quidditch! Scorpius el novio de su prima! Wood su primer amor! que pasara cuando la escojan para jugar el mundial de quidditch?
1. Notas entre clase

Esta es mi primer historia espero que disfruten de leerla como lo hice yo al escribirla! Edite este capitulo para que se pueda entender mejor la historia. Desde ya quiero pedirles perdon por todo el tiempo que deje esta historia inconclusa pero ya tengo seis capitulos para ir subiendo uno por semana! mañana subo el tres.

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen exclusivamente a JK

Rose Weasley era la clase de chica a la cual le gustaba correr bajo la lluvia , hacer travesuras con sus primos James y Fred , tomar su escoba y volar tan alto como fuera posible con el viento golpeándole el rostro haciendo que su larga cabellera dance con gracia por los aires. Pero más que nada le gustaba el Quidditch.

Amaba el Quidditch más que cualquier otra cosa, los nervios que sentía la noche antes de cada partido, aquella sensación de adrenalina que la invadía en el momento que sonaba el silbato, el instante en el que sonaba el sujetaba la quaffle entre sus manos y se lanzaba a toda velocidad hasta la portería, la euforia de haber ganado, la tristeza que acompaña la derrota.

A simple vista Rose parecía una persona tranquila, hasta se podría decir tímida. Pero las primeras impresiones siempre nos suelen engañar. Rose es una persona alegre, risueña, traviesa, competitiva, inquieta, habla hasta por los codos, mandona, gritona, se enfada con facilidad, orgullosa, apasionada.

Es la orgullosísima capinata del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw desde su tercer año, al escuchar la noticia muchos pensaron que era demasiado joven para el puesto, y que no se encontraba preparada para tal responsabilidad. Logro demostrarle a cada una de esas personas que podía con eso y es así como dos años más tarde los Raven no pueden esperar para alzar su tercera copa consecutiva del torneo de Quidditch.

Se encontraba en su clase de historia de la magia dibujando en un pergamino tácticas para la final contra Slytherin que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas. No se percataba de que una mirada gris, como el cielo antes de una tempestad, la miraba atentamente.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en la otra punta del salón, ya que los Ravenclaw compartían con los Slytherin historia de la magia y transformaciones, sentado junto a Albus Severus Potter, su mejor amigo, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su mesa.

Malfoy miro a su alrededor y sonrió al ver como varias chicas lo miraban con la boca abierta mientras otras cuchicheaban entre sí dedicándole significativas miradas. El era uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts y… lo sabia ello aunque no todas morían por él, había cierta pelirroja que parecía no registrarlo –**ella no es como las demás**- pensó complacido.

Rápidamente recoge un pedazo de pergamino y con su caligrafía prolija y bien dibujada escribe, lo cierra cuidadosamente y lo manda.

Rose estaba tan concentrada que dio un ligero respingo al ver un bultito de papel delante de ella, curiosa lo abre.

**_Como van esas costillas Weasley?_**

**_S.M_**

Rose mira hacia atrás y posa sus ojos en el rubio que la mira con una sonrisa ladina, ella le saca la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña. Vuelve su mirada hacia el pergamino, toma su pluma y le contesta:

**_Eso no te incumbe Malfoy. Pero para que lo sepas ya no duele y cuando llegue la final les patearemos el trasero. Y ya déjame en paz que si Lily se pone celosa otra vez hará mas que romperme una costilla!_**

**_R.W_**

Scorpius miro con el seño fruncido la nota, Lily Potter… si la pequeña Potter había logrado que Scorpius-el-mas-sexy-del-universo-Malfoy, como se denominaba el mismo, termine siendo su novio desde hacía ya tres meses, como lo había hecho… ni siquiera él lo sabe, la pequeña pelirroja tiene unos métodos de persuasión bastante dolorosos.

El rubio sabía que su novia era demasiado celosa, la semana pasada les toco hacer un trabajo juntos para historia de la magia estaban en la biblioteca y tenía admitir que Rose se veía encantadora ese día con su cabello rojo recogido en un rodete desprolijo y con algunas mechas enmascarando su rostro y bueno el no se pudo contener y le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras ella le sonreía –y que sonrisa- pensó el oji-gris . Lily no había tomado bien eso y estaba tan furiosa que cuando paso cerca de Rebeca Davies la empujo tan fuerte que la pobre chica tiro todos sus libros. Y bueno durante el partido de Raven contra Gry le lanzo una bludgers al costado de Rose rompiéndole una costilla, aunque casi le da a Davies, la pobre chica siempre está en el lugar menos indicado cuando su pelirroja novia está enfadada. Esa enana si que daba miedo y más ahora que era golpeadora de su casa.

Suspiro y volvió a tomar su pluma.

**_Bueno es que las chicas se me tiran encima todo el tiempo y la forma en que me miras es lo que altera a Lily… es el deseo en tu mirada! No te culpo! Con lo guapo que soy nadie se resiste._**

**_S.M_**

Al leer esto Rose bufo molesta, estaba por contestar pero en ese instante recibe otra nota.

**_Malfoy te está mirando raro, Lily va a romperte una pierna en el próximo juego!_**

**_Pd: quieres ir a volar en la hora libre?_**

**_Lorcan._**

La pelirroja miro hacia su costado y vio como Lorcan el sonreía.

**_¿Te atreves a hablarme después de que me dejaste ayer sola esperándote UNA HORA en la biblioteca?_**

**_Pd: Díselo tu mismo a mi no me hace caso!_**

**_Una enojada R.W_**

Suspiro y miro de nuevo el pergamino en el que estaba dibujando sus tácticas para el próximo partido. Su equipo era bueno más que eso! Era simplemente genial, no se podía sentir más orgullosa de ellos. Lorcan y Lysander eran excelentes golpeadores, Rebeca Davies, Sabrina Nott y ella conformaban un increíble grupo de cazadoras, Julian Smitt era se veloz buscador, y Samanta Robins la mejor barrera para los aros!

Otra nota la saco de sus pensamientos.

**_Vamos Rosie la capitana más hermosa y menos tirana que existe en esta vida terrenal! Estaba con Lysander ayudándolo en un asunto de extrema urgencia! No seas mala y ven a volar conmigo quieres?_**

**_Pd: Malfoy te mira feo._**

**_Tu amigo que más te quiere._**

Miro hacia atrás y efectivamente el rubio la fulminaba con la mirada. Se escogió de hombros y decidió no prestarle atención.

**_Ja, sé muy bien que me dejaste sola para correr tras la falda de Robins. Lo de Lysander NO ME LO CREO._**

**_Bien vamos a volar! Que me hace falta! Aunque aun me duelen las costillas acompañana con Pomfrey para ver si me da algo._**

**_Pd: Me importa un cuarno lo que haga Malfoy._**

**_R.W_**

Vio como su mejor amiga Alice se movía inquieta murmurando algo como **"bésame hasta perder la conciencia". **Rose miro divertida a su amiga que después empezó a besar su brazo. La pelirroja tuvo que meter su puno en la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Se pregunto con que estaría soñando su amigo, mejor dicho con **_quien_**.

Recibió otra nota que decía:

**_Weasley sabes que odio que me ignoren._**

**_S.M_**

Rodo los ojos ante esto.

**_Bueno Malfoy no es mi culpa que tengas complejo de estrella. Intenta con las chicas de atrás aquellas babosas idolatran hasta el suelo que pisas y déjame en paz de una vez._**

**_R.W_**

**_Oye yo no ando tras la falda de Sam, es solo una amiga. Claro que te acompaño! Crei que Pofrey te dio la poción crece huesos, Lily si que pega duro! Davies tuvo mucha suerte durante el partido! Se ensaño con la pobre chica!_**

**_Pd: Alice le está dando un beso de mucha saliva a su brazo o estoy alucinando?_**

**_Lorcan._**

Rio divertida ente este último comentario. Miro a Alice y efectivamente… su brazo estaba lleno de baba**.**

**_Weasley otra vez con tus celos! Claro ya que soy un sex-aplee no hay chica que se me resista! Pero lamento informarte que tengo novia. –_**Scorpius hizo una mueca de desagrado al escribir esto, definitivamente desearía estar soltero.

**_Pd: Porque tu amiga rara se chupa el brazo?_**

**_Scorp sexy boy._**

**Y este quien se cree?**- Pensó Rose al leer la nota- **debe pensar que el tal Brad Pitt, que tanto menciona mi mama, es un poroto a lado suyo!**

**_Ya quisieras que me fije en ti Malfoy antes prefiero tirarme a un cola cuerno!_**

**_Pd: No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer mi amiga! Y no es rara!_**

**_R.W_**

**_Si Lolo me dio la poción crece huesos. Pero creo que la costilla no está bien acomodada por eso me molesta. La verdad no se pero siempre que Lily está de mal humor Davies esta cerca! La pobre chica no mata ni una mosca!_**

**_Con que ahora es SAM? Ja._**

**_Pd: Jaja si le esta dando un beso de lengüita a su brazo y dice algo así como: _**"bésame, bésame mucho" **_juraria que es una canción muggle que escucha mi madre!_**

**_Rosie._**

En esa ultima nota Rose se dio cuenta lo mucho que le costaba estar enfadada con su Lolo.

**_Admite tus fantasías hacia mi Weasley ya todos lo saben, deja de hacerte la dura. Se nota de lejos cuanto me deseas._**

**_Pd: Claro que tu amiga es rara! Que persona normal has visto que se chupe el brazo de esa manera?_**

**_Rubio y endemoniadamente sexy Scorp!_**

**_Si Rosie, Sam es solo una amiga nada más! Lo de Alice es verdaderamente chistoso! Se besa el brazo tan apasionadamente. Jaja _**

**_John-futuro-padre-de-tus-hijos-Wood ya te escribió? Estaba botando babas por ti el año pasado! Lastima que ya termino el colegio el año pasado! Escuchen que va a entrar en los MM!_**

**_Lorcan._**

Suspiro recordando a Wood, el era dos años mayor que ella y el ex capitán del equipo de los leones. El le había dado su primer beso el año pasado luego de que el año pasado ella y su equipo se llevaran la copa de las casas y dejara al castaño con la amargura de no irse del colegio levantando la copa.

**_Pero sabes que soy demasiado celosa, no me gusta que te juntes con otras chicas y me dejes de lado! Futuro padre de mis hijos? Por los pantalones bombachos de Merlín sabes que me encantaría! _**

**_Rosie!_**

**_Prefiero besarme con filch y tirarme a su gata antes que estar relacionada contigo de alguna manera! _**

**_Pd: Deja a mi amiga en paz! Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Metete en tus propios asuntos._**

**_Weasley._**

Tan distraída estaba pensando en John-sexy-Wood y sus brazos fuertes, su espalda ancha, sus labios carnosos y sus manos enredadas en ese cabello castaño que no se dio cuenta que había mandado mal las notas hasta que le llegaron las contestaciones.

**_ROSE JEAN WEASLEY GRANGER COMO ES ESO QUE QUIERES QUE SCORPIOS-SOY-EL-NOVIO-DE-LILY-LA-ROMPE-HUESOS-MALF OY SEA EL PADRE DE TUS HIJOS?_**

**_ALBUS_**

**_Vaya Weasley sabía que te encantaba pero querer que sea el padre de tus hijos? No crees que es muy pronto? Aunque no me molestaría enseñarte como se hacen los bebes y ayudarte a practicar._**

**_Pd: Rose Malfoy suena demasiado bien._**

**_El furuto padre de tus hermosos y rubios quince hijos._**

**_Rose que pasa contigo? Porque me trataras así? Es por lo de Samanta verdad? Ya te deje que lo siento de verdad, ella es solo una amiga. Sabes que te adoro y jamás te cambiaria por nadie! Pero besar a Filch y tirarse a su horrenda gata? Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con eso durante bastante tiempo._**

**_Pd: ciento lo que dije de Alice._**

**_Tu amigo que nunca te dejara y te querrá por siempre. Lolo._**

Rose se voltea para ver a un Albus que la mira entre enojado y preocupado, a Malfoy que le sonríe radiante y le guiña un ojo. Mira hacia el frente para ver a su amigo haciendo una carita de perrito abandonado.

**_Albus esa nota no era para Malfoy, era para Lolo. El chico del que hablo es quien tu sabes. Además no tengo mal gusto ni ando desequilibrada mentalmente para fijarme en Malfoy.  
Rosie._**

**_POR LOS CALSONES DE MERLIN! ESA NOTA NO ERA PARA TI! Si tengo que elegir entre vos y un dementor para padre de mis hijos me quedo con el dementor! Ya dejame en paz! _**

**_Weasley._**

**_Lolo esa nota no era para ti! Sabes que no me puedo enojar mucho tiempo contigo. Ahora que lo pienso creo que no hay peor imagen mental que esa! Aunque creo que montarse un trió con Filch y su gata suena peor!_**

**_Rosie tu mejor amiga que termino de traumarte para toda la vida!_**

A los dos segundos de mandar las notas recibió cinco contestaciones. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor para tratar de descifrar quienes enviaron las otras notas.

**_WEASLEY QUIEN CARAJOS SE SUPONE QUE ES ESE TU SABEN QUIEN DEL QUE ALBUS NO ME QUIERE DECIR NADA!_**

**_Un ardiente pero enojado Scorp!_**

**_Rosie ya me temia lo peor. Lily es peligrosa. Voy a seguir durmiendo!_**

**_Tu primo adorado._**

**_Weasley que carajos te estás escribiendo con el lindo y sexy Scorpi bebe? Mira que lo emocionas en un minuto y al otro está furioso! Deja de jugar con las emociones de nuestro lindo rubio! Que si le da un ataque te arrancamos las piernas y se las damos de postre al calamar gigante! O mejor le contamos a la pequeña Potter!_**

**_Atte: Scorpi sexy boy fans club!_**

Rose miro a su alrededor y la mayoría de las Sly la estaban fulminando con la mirada. Lo que le faltaba el club de locas la amenazaba!

**_Rose quieres salir conmigo?_**

**_Julián Zabini._**

Eso sí que no se lo vio venir.

**_Ya sabía que no podías tratarme así! Merlín santo Rose eso es lo más espeluznante que he escuchado en mi vida!_**

**_Me da escalofríos de imaginarlo!_**

**_Lorcan._**

Pensó en contestarle a Albus pero vio que este ya se encontraba durmiendo. El oxigenado de Malfoy la miro furibundo, quien se creía para mirarla de esa manera? Zabini le hacía ojitos desde el otro extremo del aula. Suspiro ya se había cansado de escribir.

**_NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA MALFOY._**

**_R.W_**

**_Querido Zabini ni en tus más retorcidos sueños._**

**_Weasley _**

En el mismo instante en el que mando la última nota suena la campana haciendo que Alice, quien estaba a su lado,se sobresaltara tanto que termino desparramada en el suelo, se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo con la cara más roja que un tomate, bajo la atenta mirada de toda su clase quienes reían sonoramente. Rose compuso una sonrisa para ayudar a su amiga a juntar sus cosa y salir del aula.

Salieron seguidas de un Locan entre risueño y traumado, porque vamos a quien le gustaría imaginarse a Filch y a su gata en un trió?, a un muy colerico Malfoy hasta que vio a su hermosa y letal novia esperándolo. Ahora era un muy asutado Malfoy, seguido del sombi Albi limpiándose la baba de la mejilla, con la marca de su brazo en la cara.


	2. Secreta y locamente enamorada

La final contra Slytherin se encontraba solo a la vuelta de la esquina, exactamente en una semana se daría aquel enfrentamiento. A demás de eso ya venían los exámenes finales, pues solo faltaba un mes y medio para que terminen las clases.

Pero hoy era la salida a Hogsmeade y Rose decidió dejar de pensar en eso y descansar un poco su mente quizá ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla con sus amigos o ir con Albus a la tienda de su tío George.

Con esos pensamientos se sentó en su cómoda cama corrió y las cortinas, pero a dos minutos de realizado el acto se arrepintió menormente, ya que se encontró cara a cara con una muy enojada Lily Potter. La pequeña y muy atemorizante pelirroja echaba humo por las orejas literalmente. Rose, olvidando que alguna vez tubo que rogarle al sombrero seleccionador que la mandara a ravenclaw en lugar de gryffindor ya que el muy maldito se empecinaba en decirle que tenía la valentía de león y bla bla bla, se escondió bajo su colcha, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al dragón de peluche que le regalo su tío Harry de niña, esperando que este la proteja de la furia de aquel demonio que tenía enfrente.

Pov Lily

Lily miro incrédula a su prima! No podía creer que se había tomado tantas molestias para subir a la torre de los come libros teniendo que amenazar a un par de alumnos, romperle la nariz a uno que otro que quería ir de chismoso con la directora… y se encontraba con la imagen más patética del mundo! Rose se abrazaba a su dragón como si la vida dependiese de eso! Y ella que la había ido a buscar para que la ayude a matar a un par de zorras que estaban acosando a Scorpius, era la mejor manera que tenia para sacar el estrés y ver a Rebeca Davies definitivamente era un estrés para ella. Claro le había roto Rose un par de huesos en estos últimos años! Sin contar que hace poco le había roto una costilla en el partido de quidditch, pero se lo merecía había visto como estaba demasiado cerca de su novio en la biblioteca y eso no se podía quedar así! Que va en realidad era para Davies pero la muy estúpida lo esquivo a tiempo. Pero no era para que la mire como si ella fuera el mismísimo Voldemort resucitado!

Definitivamente estaba más que arrepentida de su decisión de pedirle ayuda a aquella asustadísima pelirroja, pensó en Hugo el que siempre fue su compañero de travesuras, que siempre estuvo con ella, el que la ayudaba en su tarea, el que la esperaba para ir juntos al castillo después de los entrenamientos, suspiro, ya no podía contar con él. Y eso la llevaba a la maldita de Davies de nuevo Hacía ya cinco meses, cinco malditos meses que no soporta estar cerca de Hugo. Y todo por culpa de la mal nacida de Rebeca Davies, la idiota esa hija de la re mil mierda! Lo había conquistado una tarde en la clase de transformaciones, en la que los griffindors compartía con los estúpidos empollones porque si la mal nacida era la cazadora estrella de su prima, iba en el mismo curso que ella y Hugo.

Flash back

Corría por los pasillos del colegio tratando de llegar a su clase de transformaciones, se reprimía mentalmente por pasarse la madrugada hablando con sus compañeras de cuarto sobre lo sexy que era el rubio amigo de su hermano Albus. Aunque claro ella los prefería pelirrojos y musculosos, con una cálida y picara sonrisa adornando su rostro, con los ojos color avellana algo así como su primo Hugo. Apuro el paso, sabía que él estaría guardando un lugar a su lado siempre lo hacía.

Al llegar a su clase y disculparse con la profesora, empezó a buscar con la mirada a su primo, casi se desmalla de la impresión cuando lo ve sentado en una de las últimas filas con una ravenclaw, los dos se miraban como un par de bobos y sonreían. Pero quien se creía que era la zorra mal nacida esa para tener la atención de Hugo? La va a matar, definitivamente la va a matar! Y de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible! Quería agarrar sus finos cabellos castaños hasta dejarla calva y gritarle que el solo podía sentarse con ella, que solo podía reír con ella, que solo podía mirarla así a ella.

La profesora la hizo salir de su nueve, en la que por cierto le daba de comer el cuerpo de aquella idiota al calamar gigante luego de que los centauros hagan una carrera usándola a esa como pista, se sentó pesadamente en uno de los bancos que quedaron libres. Trato, en vano, de cambiar su conejito en una cuchara pero no podía! Toda la clase se la paso deseando matar a la chica con la cual su primo Hugo reía tontamente. Al finalizar la clase salió muy molesta, con ganas de matar a alguien, en realidad con ganas de matar a esa, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía hasta que sintió como dos grandes brazos la aprisionaban en un abrazo. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era el dueño de esos brazos, cerró los ojos y sintió como el cálido aliento de Hugo la golpeaba mientras le habla en un susurro, haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja.

-Hola Lily- dijo el pelirrojo- yo quiero preguntarte algo…- sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera desbocaba sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Quizás solo quizás este sería el momento en el que la miraría a los ojos y le declararía su amor como tantas veces se permitió soñar que aria, quizá después de eso el uniría sus labios con los de ella como tantas veces imagino. Su respiración se acelera, abre lentamente los ojos y clava su mirada en esas orbes color miel que la hacen suspirar y asiente levemente, el sonríe y siente que en cualquier momento se desmallara. Sabe que nadie más podría hacerla sentir así solo él.- pues veras conocí a alguien.

No lo podía creer, NO LO PODIA CREER! De verdad esto no está pasando, no hacía falta que le digiera quien era! Ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al piso, soltarse del agarre de su primo pronunciar un débil Ah, e irse lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Dejando atrás a un muy confundido Hugo.

Al llegar a su habitación se encerró tras sus cortinas y lloro. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloro porque sentía que su corazón estaba roto y sangraba, lloro porque aquel dolor en el pecho casi no la dejaba respirar, lloro porque todos sus sueños esperanzas e ilusiones habían sido rotos con aquella simple frase, lloro porque se sentía estúpida, lloro porque eso le dolía en el alma porque si Lily Potter estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de su primo Hugo.

Fin de flash back

Poso su vista en Rose que la miraba atentamente ya no veía signos de miedo en su rostro, si no que la miraba con preocupación como si se diera cuenta que había algo que desgarraba el corazón de su prima, Lily no se permitía esos momentos de debilidad ante nadie, suspiro acercándose a la cama de su prima tratando de que su mirada ya no denotara la desolación y la tristeza que guardaba su alma desde aquel maldito día en que se le ocurrió llegar tarde a pociones.

-Rose que haces en la cama todavía, ¿quieres ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo?- le dijo haciendo un puchero. Matar a las admiradoras de su novio ya no le apetecía solo quería distraerse.

- Claro Lily- dijo Rose después de un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que su prima no la mataría.

- Bien ve a ducharte y yo te busco la ropa! Ya es hora que dejes de vestirte pensando "que se pondría madame Prince", créeme la bibliotecaria no sabe vestirse- soltó una risita ante su propio comentario y se dirigió al baúl de Rose. –Jonh decía que el azul realzaba mi ojos.- escucho decir a Rose en un susurro.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros, conocía muy bien la relación de rose el primogénito de Oliver Wood , el era un chico encantador lo había conocido ya que siempre andaba rondándole a Rose, molestándola, ayudándola, queriendo sacarle temas de conversación, la miraba de lejos, buscaba alguna escusa para acercarse a ella, en fin termino siendo un chico de lo mas enamorado aunque no a todos los Weasley Potter les gustase ese sentimiento de su entonces capitán para con su primita pequeña, como decían James y Fred.

Decido concentrarse en su tarea y saco unos jeans azules, y un suéter turquesa de cuello alto que combinaría con sus ojos, además era perfecto para comenzar a resaltar las curvas de su prima, Rose tenía un lindo cuerpo un trasero respingón, unas caderas pronunciadas, una cintura pequeña y un buen par de pechos. Era la envida de la población femenina de Hogwarts, y bueno casi toda la población masculina andaba tas ella aunque era tan ingenua que le costaba darse cuenta de este hecho.

Rose salió del baño y se vistió con la ropa que su prima había dejado en la cama, aparte de eso se coloco unas botas blancas por fuera del jeans, dejo su larga y lacia cabellera calleándole en forma de cascada por los hombros. Lily le acomodo el flequillo y le puso un poco de gloss en los labios.

-Bueno Rose la verdad que te ves muy bien! Tengo que pedirle Vic que haga un par de compras para ti porque tu guardarropa deja mucho que desear y sinceramente como es que no te va vergüenza usar esa ropa interior con dibujo de las princesas?- suspiro- creo que a Vic no le importara pasar por la casa de victoria secret.

Carcajeo sonoramente al ver el rubor de la oji azul. Tomo su mano y la guio escaleras abajo y entrando al gran comedor, ya que no tenía más que hacer decidió sentarse con su prima en la mesa de los come libros, como ella les decía, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de esta decisión ya que a no más de tres metros de ella se encontraba Hugo de la mano con su novia sonriendo contento. El pelirrojo al sentir una mirada clavada en el miro y se encontró con las orbes castañas de su prima tan parecidas a las de él, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia y se levanto para ir a saludar a Lily pero en este caso ella fue más rápida y se tiro a los brazos de Scorpius quien en ese mismo instante venia entrando por las puertas del gran comedor.

Tomo la cara de su novio entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso como tantas veces había soñado hacerlo con Hugo, lo beso porque desde ese fatídico día en clase de transformaciones ya no era capaz de estar cerca de el o mirarlo a la cara. Corría de el cada vez que decidía acercarse, por eso dos meses después de que formalice su relación de Davies, ella logro que Scorpius fuera su novio. Sabía que aunque fuera el mejor amigo de Albus y halla pasado muchas vacaciones con ellos Hugo simplemente no le toleraba y ella quería estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Pov Rose

Hugo se sentó a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos, el de verdad odiaba la relación que tenia Lily con Malfoy pero sabía que esa mirada de odio que le dirigía en estos instantes también había un poco de dolor por la actitud de mi prima con el estos meses. Hugo y Lily eran inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos ir a clases, a los entrenamientos, a Hogsmeade, a visitar a Hagrid, a la biblioteca. Pero esto cambio unas semanas antes de que mi hermano formalizaras su relación con mi cazadora estrella.

-Rose de verdad yo no sé por qué es así conmigo, hace más de cinco meses que no puedo tener una conversación de más de tres palabras con ella! Y eso que vamos al mismo año y a la misma casa, es como si no me quisiera en su vida y sinceramente no entiendo el por qué.- dijo, se levanto pesadamente luego de emitir un profundo suspiro y darme un beso en la mejilla para ir nuevamente con Davies.

Me quede pensando seriamente en lo que me dijo mi hermano, se notaba a leguas como le afectaba la nueva actitud de nuestra prima ellos siempre fueron muy unidos. Pero confió que dentro de unos pocos meses cuando vallamos a la madriguera a pasar las vacaciones puedan arreglar eso que anda mal entre ellos.

Desde hoy a la mañana cuando Lily fue a mi habitación y yo emm… me puse a buscar algo debajo de mis sabanas, porque no es que me haya asustado de ella no solo buscaba algo debajo de las sabanas nadas más! Solo eso!

Bueno en el momento que Lily quedo pensativa note como su semblante cambiaba parecía realmente triste Lily sufría en silencio y ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla. La pequeña Potter estaba muy rara desde que su hermano Hugo había empezado a salir con una de sus cazadoras. Ellos eran realmente inseparables y supongo que Lily como la pequeña pelirroja posesiva que es esta celosa de la atención de Hugo hacia Becca.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y le daba tiernos besos por todo su rostro. Sonrió al ver a Albus. El era tan cariñoso con ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y susurro un leve "buenos días Rosie" para luego concentrarse en su desayuno.

Luego de muchos vasos de zumbo de calabaza y marchosísimos muffins de chocolate Al miro alrededor de la mesa y comento con recelo.

-Vaya Rosie como se nota que este par de tarados bota babas por ti, voy a matar a los imbéciles si te siguen mirando de esa manera!- luego de amenazar con la mirada a casi toda la población masculina del gran comedor dijo- me gusta mucho como te queda el suéter.

La pelirroja solo pudo reír del comentario de su primo pero sus risas fueron apagadas cuando vio a Malfoy del brazo de su prima (también matando con la mirada a la población masculina del gran comedor).

-Rose ven a Hogsmeade con Al, Scorp y yo- lo único que le faltaba pasar la tarde con el tonto de Malfoy pero por los pucheros que le hizo su prima no pudo más que decirle que sí, hay que admitir que cuando Lily no está intentando matar a nadie y pone esa cara es realmente tierna.

Mientras iban caminando hacia las afueras del castillo Lily miro a su alrededor y comento como si nada.

-Ves prima mejorar tu vestuario te trajo varios candidatos! Mira como te observa Zabini! Está a punto de comerte con la mirada- comentario que hizo enrojecer a la oji azul hasta la medula y provoco el bufido indignado por parte de sus acompañantes. Esta iba a ser una muy muy larga tarde, solo esperaba salir viva.

Bueno primero que nada perdonen por la falta de inspiración y lo cortito del cap! Pero de verdad espero que les guste! Y perdónenme también por a ver tardado tanto en actualizar! No tenia inspiración! Pero prometo compensarlas subiendo el próximo cap en dos o tres días! Así que si les gusta la historia, si la odian, si les pareció divertida, si quieren que la siga, si quieren saber cuál es la sorpresa que se encontrara rose en Hogsmeade porque si hay una sorpresa! Dejen un review no sean malas! Hagan feliz a esta pobre escritora!

Un beso a todas las que leen! Y se los ruego! Comenten!


End file.
